Robin Meets The Joker
by TrollMan738
Summary: Robin is the new sidekick and he must prove he is a good one to BruceFor Chap 2, the time's are just there to annoy u lol
1. Robin Meets The Joker

Summary: It's Robin's (Dick Grayson) to make a good impression in showing Batman (Bruce Wayne) That he'll be a good sidekick.

"Bruce when do we go out to chase this Joker guy?" Dick asked.

"I don't know kid, the chief will give me an update when he's spotted." Bruce said.

"I doubt that they will come close to finding him. He's a tough cookie." Dick said.

"That sounded gay. Don't say that again. But for now don't eat cookies, take some vegetables, I know you kids hate that but still, you should eat it." Bruce said.

"Master Wayne here are the carrots you requested." Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce said, "Dick?"

"No Bruce no carrots for me."

"Suit Yourself." Bruce said.

Bruce took a chunk out of the carrots.

"Those are a lot of carrots you're eating at once, how many 5?"

"..." He said.  
"Chew with your mouth closed." Dick snickered.

Bruce chucked a carrot at Dick. Bruce was normally a serious laid back guy so seeing that this was a once in a lifetime thing. SO he took a carrot. And he threw a carrot back at Bruce. Before they knew it they had a 'Carrot Fight' going. Bruce went upstairs. He looked in the sky and saw that there was The Batman signal.

"Dick, don't think we are just going stay in the Cave and play pool all night, come on we need to find ourselves a clown." Bruce said.

----------------------------------------------------

A cold evening in Gotham. The wind blew. Batman and Robin stood on the top of a building. A building that supposedly was 2 miles from the Joker's hideout. Robin shivered.

"Cold?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, but I am alright." Robin said.

"You nervous?" Batman asked.

"No," Robin said.

"I know your lying, you don't lie to me Dick." Batman said.

"Sorry, Bruce. Oh yeah and the name's 'Robin'." Robin said.

"That's funny." Batman said.

"Listen Bruce I wanna kill this clown and get over with this, so where is it? 2 miles that way and 2 buildings to the right?" Robin said, as he got the chills again.

"Get something straight kid, we just catch him and then let him go to a jail for a while. This time was the second time we've got to try and stop him or at least I have to stop him. I don't kill him. Last time they thought he was clean but they thought wrong." Bruce said.

"And yes those were the right coordination." Bruce replied.

"Ready?" Batman said.  
Robin smiled.

They threw the device that allows them to jump from building to building on to the next building. Robin's broke. Batman looked down. Batman threw something down there.

"Hurry grab on to this," Batman said.

"Ok..." Robin said as he struggled to grip the device. "Thanks."

"No problem kid." Batman said.

They continued.

-----------------------

(2 miles Later)

They landed near a building, which was exactly 2 miles north of the building they started in. To building to the right was supposed to be the Joker's hideout.

"We there yet?" Robin asked.  
"Just about." Batman replied.

They walked to the building and saw the Joker's hideout. Batman was about the break the door open.

"Allow me." Robin said as he kick the door through.

They heard several laughs from the small 7-foot shack.

"Batman? Birdy? What the hell?" Joker welcomed them.

"The name's Robin, Clown!" Robin said as he jolted forward to attack.

He foot ran into the Joker's face. He slammed into a wall and flew out of a wooden part of his 'hideout'.

"Stupid bird! Have some bird food!" Joker said as he ran. He threw marbles at Batman and Robin.

"Look out Robin!" The exploded. Batman was protected by his cape. Robin was sent flying.

"Stupid child, he didn't use the technique I showed him about his cape." Batman said.

He walked away from Robin body. His costume was torn and he was unconscious

He caught the joker in a boat paddling his way away from Gotham.

"Until next time, Bat!" Joker called out.

"Over my dead body!" Batman exclaimed.

He jumped up onto the boat. A pretty impressive jump I'd give it a 9.9, but that isn't important. He grabbed the Joker by the neck and threw him into the concrete. As Batman did so he jumped up into the dock and walked over to the joker.

"You know that parrot cost less than robins," Joker said as he wiped off the blood near his lip.

Batman grabbed him again. He threw him onto the dock.

"I always hated centerfielders." The Joker said as Batman came near.

He took a mighty swing at Batman. Then he tripped him. Batman fell to his knees. Batman got up and took a punch from the Joker. Batman missed a punch that he was trying to do against The Joker.

"Ha Ha, Missed Me, Missed Me, I wish you wouldn't kill me." Joker said as he ran away.

Batman knew he had be defeated, some how. Robin jumped up though and drop kicked The Joker in the head.

"Damn Bird!" The Joker yelled.

Batman broke off a piece of rope and while the Joker was down he tied him up.

"Can't Escape from that now can ya Clown?" Batman said.

Joker was not smiling as they walked him off to jail.

"Great job kid." Batman said.

"Thanks, now he's gone for good no more Joker!" Robin said.

"Yeah, no more." Batman said.

He had lied to Robin though, because he knew somehow that sick twisted Clown would get out and would be back, I mean he doesn't have this job for nothing.

-------------------------------------

That's All for Now I Plan to make another one though, so plz R&R.


	2. Joker's Revenge

Summary: The Jokers has returned (this is 2 months after his capture) and he wants nothing but revenge, Can Batman and Robin stop him?

Bruce Wayne was tossing and turning after a horrible dream. He dreamed that The Joker had escaped and destroyed his mansion with Alfred, him and Dick Grayson in it. He woke up

"Alfred!" He called.

"What is it Master Wayne." Alfred asked, Running to Mr. Wayne's room.

"Nothing just a horrible dream. Can you get me an asprin, I got a headache." Bruce said.

"Of Course Master Wayne." Alfred said.

Alfred got him the asprin and Bruce gulpped down the glass of water.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said.

Alfred left after that. Bruce then fell asleep.

-Next Morning-

Bruce Wayne took a sip of his coffee, he couldn't stop thinking about his dream last night. He felt tired his decided to take a nap.

-8:00-

Buce Wayne took a short stretch. He saw The Bat-signal in the air. He called Dick Grayson. He told him he must come over immeditately.

-9:00-

Bruce yawned. He waited for the arrival of his sidekick Robin.

-9:02-

Robin knocked on the door.

"Dick hurry up get in here and get in costume."

-9:05-

"Ok Bruce I am ready." Dick said.

"Good let's go then." Bruce said.

-9:10-

"Ok, Dick we are near hideout he was suppose to be at last time." Bruce said.

"I doubt he's here this time Bruce." Robin said.

"Hello there!" Joker said.

HE WAS RIGHT BEHIND THEM. He kicked batman off the building and Batman fell nearly 100 feet off. He grabbed Robin's thorat. He choked him. Robin was losing his breath. He grew paler. Batman could not do a thing as he lay unconsius on the ground. The Joker continued to choke Robin. Robin stopped breathing for a while. He let him go. Robin lay on the building.

"I wonder who you are? Well with Batman down, I can take a peek." The Joker laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How can anyone posibly stop the Joker now? And will he find out who Batman and Robin are?

Please R&R,

I'll make a 3rd Chapter Later on.


End file.
